Every Part Of Me
by converselovex
Summary: Miley's mom dies and her only option is to stay with the Grays. Her and Joe quickly fall in love, but she soon realizes that Nick's the one. What happens along the way? Niley/Jiley.


"…and here's your room."

"Thanks, Mrs. Gray." I looked around the room. It was huge. It included a rather large bathroom, an oversized closet, a balcony, a queen-sized bed, some drawers, a bookshelf, and a desk with a computer. I liked it.

She smiled warmly at me. "Now, Miley. You should know by know that you may call me Denise if you'd like." "Okay…Denise." She chuckled. "I'll let you unpack. Dinner's at seven." She gave me another smile then returned downstairs.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. Here I am, in California. I had lived in Tennessee my whole life, but my mom had recently passed away and my only option was coming here. Denise and my mother were close best friends, practically sisters, since high school.

But just a couple of days ago my mother got in a car accident. Of course I'm depressed. My mom was my hero, my savior. My dad had left us when I was barely two. I hardly knew him, and I never had the chance to. I didn't have any other siblings either. I've known Denise and her sons since I was born. I haven't seen them since I was thirteen. I'm sixteen now. Now…I can't help but wonder how the rest of my life will turn out. I'm just going to hope for the best.

I lie down on the soft, comfy bed, thinking about my mom. The next thing I knew I was falling into a deep sleep.

I woke up sweating. I had a dream about my mom. I looked over at the clock. It was 6:37 PM. Hmm, I was only asleep for 42 minutes. Felt like hours. Since I haven't took one yet today, and I was all sweaty, I decided to take a shower.

I quickly took one, then threw on a pair of girl boxers and a tank top. When I walked out of the bathroom, it was 6:49, and still very sunny. After all, it was summer. Denise informed me earlier that school would start in 9 days. When I had asked her where everyone else was she had told me that Nick and Joe were out, Frankie was taking a nap in his room, and her husband was on a business trip.

I began unloading my clothes from it's luggage. Soon enough, it was seven o' clock, and I could smell the aroma of pasta from downstairs.

Quickly, I threw my wet hair into a ponytail and walked downstairs.

Denise saw me. "Hello, Miley. Take a seat wherever you'd like. Dinner will be right there."

I smiled and nodded, then took a seat. About four seconds later, a little boy barged downstairs. He looked about seven or eight.

_That must be Frankie,_ I thought. I haven't seen him since he was like four. He's still adorable.

I doubt he'd remember me, but I rose from my seat and walked over to him. Kneeling down, I asked him, "Remember me? I'm Miley." He stood there for a couple moments, then hugged me tightly. "I remember you!" He yelled. I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Your still so cute." He blushed. I laughed again.

"Sit next to me." He grabbed my hand and we took our seats at the dinner table.

Just as Denise brought the food to the table, Joe, Nick, and some other girl walked in laughing. I wasn't surprised they had been out. It was a Saturday.

Joe was the first to recognize me. He ran over, picked me up from the seat, and gave me a long, tight hug. He then put me down. "MILEY? Oh my god, I can't believe you're here!" Denise hadn't told them I moved in yet.

"Yeah, I can't either. My mom recently passed away… and I've moved in here."

Suddenly the excitement and mood went down. "Oh…I'm so sorry. I know how much she meant to you." I gave him a sad smile.

Joe gave me another hug. "Well, it's good to have you here. I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Joey." He smiles brightly at me.

Nick's POV:

_Miley Stewart?_ That was not her. At all. Three years ago, Miley had worn braces and glasses. She looked completely different now. She looked… pretty.

I can't believe I just thought that. Am I attracted to her? No. She's like my sister, I can't feel that way. Plus I've got a girlfriend. Speaking of my girlfriend, Selena whispered in my ear. "Who the hell's that?" She sounded annoyed.

"That's… umm, Miley." She rolled her eyes, it was completely obvious.

Joe and Miley continued their conversation, I ignored Selena. I ought to greet Miley so I strode over to her, and pulled her into a hug. "It's good to see you, Mi."

Back to Miley's POV:

He used my nickname. The only other person who had called me that was my mom. Memories started flooding in and tears starting forming in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. "Hey, Nicky."

He smiled. He pointed to the other girl. "Selena, Miley. Miley, Selena. Mi, this is my girlfriend."

I looked over at Selena. She muttered a hey, and just glared at me. What the hell was her problem? I ignored it, and just took my seat again.

Everyone else sat down, including Selena. We all began eating in silence. It seemed awkward. I suddenly felt a kick on my right leg. I looked up across from me and saw Joe looking down at his plate, trying not to laugh.

I kicked him back, then took another bite of the delicious pasta. He kicked back, a little harder. I kicked back even harder. He jumped out of his seat, then recovered quickly. Everyone looked at him weirdly. I giggled.

Nick's POV:

I watched Joe and Miley flirt with each other. I knew that when we were younger Joe had a thing for Miley. I don't know if he still feels that same way now. I couldn't help but envy him. Miley and I used to do those sort of things before. Now it seemed like I didn't exist to her.

Selena interrupted my thoughts. "Let's go upstairs, in your room, alone after dinner." She whispered seductively. I nodded, I needed to get my mind off this whole Miley thing anyways.

Awhile later, everyone finished dinner and went off to do whatever. Selena and I ran upstairs, and up to my room. The second I turned around after closing the door, Selena attacked me. She grabbed my face and stuck her tongue in my mouth.

We completely made out. We've never had sex before, I'd always stop before it went too far. Believe it or not, I was a virgin and I wanted to save my first time for someone special.

We continued to make out, both of us completely shirtless. I nibbled on her neck, and she moaned. She then began unbuttoning my jeans, but I stopped her before she could. "Not now…" I murmured. We just continued kissing fiercely.

I heard a knock on the door followed by a girl's voice. "Nick…?" Selena couldn't hear it, but I did. Slowly I heard the door open, and it was too late to do anything else.

There stood Miley with her mouth hanging open. She quickly said something I couldn't hear, then she closed the door.

Selena was so occupied sucking on my neck, that she didn't notice anything.

Miley's POV:

I can't believe I just saw that. Were they having sex? Oh my god, I never thought Nick was that kind of guy. I wasn't jealous, I could careless about their relationship, but something was nagging me and I didn't know what it was.

I slowly walked back to my room, but then I felt a pair of arms pick my up by the waist. I screamed and tried to pry off the arms. It was Joe.

"JOE! PUT ME DOWN!"

Joe's POV:

I continued swinging and carrying Miley. I was laughing so hard, and eventually I put her down. She punched me in the arm, but ended up hurting her hand. "OW!" She screamed.

I laughed even harder. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I'm totally fine." She muttered sarcastically.

'Aw, I'm sorry." She giggled. "Your forgiven."

Right then, right that very second… I knew I had something for Miley. I sort of always did. Ever since I knew her. She was pretty, smart, bubbly, everything I could look for in a girl. I wasn't in love with her, but I knew I soon would be.

Sometimes I thought that she liked me too, but I wasn't sure. I didn't want her to know anything, everything was fine. For now.

Miley and I joked around, played video games, watched movies, up until midnight. Selena went home, and then everyone went to sleep.

I lie on my bed, thinking about Miley. I wonder if things were going to change between us. She moved in, she'll be going to our school, she'll grow up with us, she's _living_ with us. Sometimes it seemed too good to be true. Too good to believe. I fell into a deep sleep moments later, her the last thing on my mind.

I felt someone shaking me awake. "Joe.." I opened my eyes. There stood Miley. I looked over at the clock. It was three in the morning.

I looked back at Miley again. She looked afraid, and saw that she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I… I had a nightmare. Is it okay if I sleep with you for just tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I opened up the covers and she crawled in. "Thanks, Joe."

"No problem." I kept a distance between us just in case and we soon both fell asleep again.

I woke up for the second time from a scream. I looked over at Miley. She was shaking and whispering. "No.. Mommy…no!" She moved around, murmuring things.

I quickly woke her up from her nightmare. She opened her eyes and began sobbing. I didn't know what to say to her so I just held her as she cried. "Shh, Miley, It's okay."

She fell asleep soon, and so did I. With a smile on my face, and the girl of my dreams in my arms.

Nick's POV:

I woke up early, 6:00 AM. Everyone was still asleep. I went to my mom's room, she was sleeping alone. I don't understand how she could still be so happy while her husband was gone most of the time. I peered into Frankie's room, he was sleeping happily with a stuffed animal. I smiled at the sight.

I next went to Miley's room, the door was open, and when I looked in, she wasn't there. Hmm, she must've went for a walk or something.

I last looked in Joe's room, and couldn't believe what I saw. There was Joe. And Miley. His arms were wrapped around her. They both were sleeping peacefully.

Were they dating? No. They hadn't seen each other for three years, and this was only the first day Miley moved in.

I wonder if Miley knew Joe's arms were wrapped around her. I stopped thinking about it. It wasn't any of my business, so why should I care?

But I couldn't lie. I did care. I didn't like Miley, I knew that for sure. But I just felt something _click_ when I saw her yesterday night.

I shouldn't be thinking these things because I have a girlfriend. We have said "I love you" but I knew for a fact I didn't love Selena. Sure, I liked her, but I didn't love her. I don't think I ever will.

I walked downstairs and turned on the TV in the living room. I was still tired, and suddenly fell asleep.

Miley's POV:

I woke up and checked the time. It was around 8:30. I heard a TV downstairs, and smelled coffee from the kitchen.

I suddenly realized Joe's arms were around me. I didn't mind, it was nice of him to let me sleep here. I didn't go to Nick because first of all, he had a girlfriend. And second, I didn't think he'd let me.

I slowly unwrapped his arms, and got up off the bed. Joe didn't wake up at all.

I walked back to my room, and went in the bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I was done with that, I brushed my hair and put on a high waist black and white skirt, and a white v-neck. My hair was in it's natural curls. I took a bobby pin and just clipped my bangs to the side. After putting on a little makeup, I went downstairs to see Nick watching TV, Frankie playing with his toys, and Denise making breakfast.

I greeted Denise then sat down on the couch. "Whatcha watching?"

Nick looked at me. "I don't know."

I laughed. "How can you not know what your watching?"

"I don't know," he said again.

I rolled my eyes and got up off the couch to help Denise.

Nick's POV:

I watched her walk off. Her tan, long legs that seemed go on forever. Her fairly sized arms. Her long curly hair waving side to side. I had to admit, she was _hot._ Soon breakfast was on the table, and everyone except Joe dug in.

Approximately five minutes later, Joe came down, changed.

Joe's POV:

I walked downstairs. Before Miley took a seat, I took a look at her. Her legs seemed to be perfect, everything about her was. Her personality, her face, _everything._

After we all finished breakfast, I asked Miley if she wanted to go to the carnival with me.

"Carnival? Heck yeah. Let's go."

I smiled. Today was going to be a good day.


End file.
